howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Heather
Heather is a character first introduced in the How to Train Your Dragon television series, Dragons: Riders of Berk. Heather returns in Dragons: Race to the Edge, with a dragon of her own, a Razorwhip named Windshear. Appearance Heather has green eyes and long black hair that frames her face with her bangs parted on the right side and a braid placed over her left shoulder. She also seems to wear some form of eye liner. In Riders of Berk, Heather is a young girl wearing a gray/green shirt with an overall leather vest over it, a hollow horn around her waist and an off-white skirt underneath. She wears brown pants, wristbands, and boots. All of her clothing has patches. In School of Dragons, Heather wears a long white, sleeveless tunic, similar to a lab coat, with round, metal shoulder pads. Around her waist is a yellow belt with with small pouches on the sides. She wears a light brown, long sleeve shirt underneath, brown bracers, green pants, and brown boots with fur on the tops. Heather also has a pair of googles on her head and carries a long magnify glass. Heather's appearance has a drastic change in Race to the Edge. She now wears a brown vest with metal shoulder pads, bracers, knee pads, and skirt. She has three layers on her right shoulder, and is also longer than the left. She has three belts, as well as one that holds her horn. Her shirt and pants appear the same and her boots are taller. Heather's hairstyle is about the same, with her braid being longer. She no longer wears eye liner. Heather wears a large hood and mask to hide her identity. Personality Heather is quite intelligent, and able to think her way out of trouble. Most of the time relying on being a helpless victim. Even when Astrid confronted her, she seemed to mock her since no one believed her. While she may seem deceptive, she actually has a kind nature, going to extremes to protect those she cares about, even if it means betrayal. Heather also appears to value trust, even with her enemies. This trait made it easy for her to work with the dragons. While she was very popular among the boys due to her looks, Heather appears to have no interest in them. When Tuffnut flirted with her, she wanted to focus more on working with Barf & Belch. She also declined to write to Snotlout, and turned down Hiccup's hug to pet Toothless, though she did say she would miss the later Viking. Heather is very observant, thus very knowledgeable. This helps with her experiments in School of Dragons. She even asks Astrid if she and Hiccup are together when she notices how close they are. In the TV series Background Heather was the daughter of Oswald the Agreeable and sister to Dagur the Deranged. She was given a horn by Hooligan chieftain Stoick the Vast. However, she was separated from her father and was taken in by a couple who raised as their own daughter. Riders of Berk Heather is first found under a wrecked boat when the Dragon Riders check out the scene. She then tells them that pirates attacked her family's ship and were laying seize to her island. Hiccup let her stay at his house until they got things sorted out. That night, however, Astrid saw Heather spying on her and Stormfly, thus becoming suspicious of the newcomer. The next morning, Heather helped Hiccup figure out a way to increase Toothless' speed by using a shorter connecting rod, which would push the rider back in the saddle more, making them more streamlined. While the two tested it out, Hiccup ended up missing his meet up with Astrid to check their dragons' timing. When they got to the Academy, Heather began to realize Astrid's anamosity when she asked her if she slept well and was given a glare. She was then showed the Book of Dragons, and Astrid grabbed it when Heather asked to see it. Though Astrid tried to warn Hiccup, he said he trusted her. Heather began to ask the other boys about their dragons ansd thier abilities. Afterwards, she looked around Hiccup's room for the Book of Dragons to find information on Deadly Nadders. Astrid caught Heather, but she managed to convince Hiccup that she was cleaning his room and found it. Astrid then tells Hiccup about seeing Heather sneaking around last night, but once again she tells him that she went for a walk because she was having nightmares. Astrid storms off, and Heather apologizes for reading the book, Though Hiccup still trusts her. Heather then sneaks off to Stormfly's pen and tries to gain her trust by feeding her chicken. Astrid catches her again, but this time Heather doesn't use her "innocent routine," saying Astrid was too smart for it in a cocky manner. She further pushes her buttons when even Stormfly has taking a liking to her. Later, when Stoick and Hiccup are clearing the table, Heather goes for the book under Hiccup's bed. However, Hiccup has it with him, leaving her in a desperate situation. Heather then makes her way to the beach, unaware that Astrid, who was in the forest venting, was following her. Heather met up with Savage, revealing she was working with the Outcasts. She explains that the Riders have a book with everything they know about dragons, though she doesn't have it. Begging for more time, she tells Savage she will get it. Astrid accidentally knocks over some pebbles, alerting Heather to make her way back. Astrid tries to warn Hiccup with what she discovered, but Heather is already in bed, apparently been asleep the whole time. The next morning, Heather not only makes off with the Book of Dragons, but Stormfly as well. While she tries to fly her, Heather is unskilled at dragon riding, moving in a sloppy manner. Finally convinced, the Dragon Riders chase, and soon catch up to her. Astrid manages to jump onto Stormfly's back and the two girls fight for her and the book. When they cross into Outcast territory, Astrid knocks Heather off, along with the book. Snotlout catches her while Hiccup tries to grab the book. However, the Outcasts fire at him and Toothless, forcing them to retreat. Leaving the Book of Dragons in the hands of Alvin the Treacherous. In the next episode, Heather is locked up in Berk. She manages to escape, but Astrid catches her. After being thrown back in her cell, Heather reveals that the only reason she worked for Alvin was because he had her parents. Astrid questions her pirate story and she admits she made it up. Heather says she did it because she needed the Riders to trust her, but now they don't. When Astrid poses as her to retrieve the Book of Dragons with Hiccup and the others as backup, Heather manages to escape and takes Stormfly again, but this time to help the teens. Astrid manages to retrieve the book and rescue Heather's parents, after learning she was telling the truth. When Heather finally gets to Outcast Island, she helps the teens fight back. After getting the Book of Dragons and headed back to Berk, Heather and Astrid have finally become friends, as she thanks her for saving her family. Heather leaves Berk with her parents. Race to the Edge Following her family's return to their island, She was able to train and ride a Razorwhip named Windshear after treating it's wounds. Later, Heather lost her parents when Dagur attacked her village. She started to raid ships and track down Dagur. However, her raids drew attention of Berk's Dragon Riders. She was eventually found and invited to join them. And it is revealed that Dagur is Heather's older brother, and that he destroyed her village. At the end, she and Windshear go their own way, saying she needs to figure herself out. School of Dragons Heather appears in the School of Dragons as the alchemist. Before the game was released, she was replaced with Katrina the Curious. Heather replaced her a few months later, but still wears the same outfit as Katrina. Abilities & Talents *'Acting:' Heather is a very good actor, as she was able to fool the Dragon Riders for a few days, except Astrid, who saw her sneaking around. *'Strength:' Despite her size, Heather is pretty tough. She is able to take on Astrid, as well as able to scale the walls in Berk's prison, and stay at the top for some time. *'Dragon Training and Riding:' Even with very little time spent on Berk, Heather picked up on dragon training pretty quickly, as all the dragons have taken a liking to her. Even though she wasn't very fast, she was also capable of flying with Stormfly. Her skills have improved by Race to the Edge, with her training her own dragon, Windshear. *'Alchemy:' As the Alchemist in School of Dragons, Heather has extensive knowledge with experimenting. It is unknown if she has this skill in the series. *'Intelligence:' She shown to be pretty clever to come up with great lie to fool everyone. She even helped Hiccup to make a new tail fin to increased speed, and came with ideas to escape prison. In School of Dragons, she loves to experiment and figure things out. Relationships Dagur the Deranged Dagur is Heather's older brother but while Dagur respects her, Heather hates him and wanted to kill him to avenge her parents (who Dagur has killed). But she stopped trying after she learned that he was actually her brother. Windshear Heather and Windshear have an unbreakable bond. Having both experienced, and risen above, tragedy. Her Adoptive Parents Heather cares very deeply about her parents and would do whatever it took to save them from Alvin. In Have Dragon Will Travel Part II, it is revealed that they are not be her biological parents, but she still loves them. Astrid Hofferson Saying that the two did not get along is an understatement. Astrid was the only one who saw through Heather's rouse, Even when confronted, Heather simply mocked Astrid since no one believed her. She went even further after she stole Stomfly and the Book of Dragons. The two physically fought each other on the dragon's back. After she was captured, Heather admits the truth to Astrid, though she didn't believe her, and neither did the other riders. After escaping and riding Stormfly to Outcast Island, the two apologized to each other. When Astrid fell off Stormfly, Heather appeared to be concerned. The two finally make amends back on Berk as Heather thanks Astrid for risking her life to help Heather's parents. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III "Thank you, Hiccup. You've always been a great friend to me." Hiccup welcomed Heather when she arrived on Berk, even telling her to consider the island her home until they could figure things out for her. Unlike the other boys, Heather didn't flirt with Hiccup, but acted more innocent. She also helped him with increasing Toothless' speed. Hiccup believed Heather over Astrid when she tried to warn him that the newcomer was not who she seemed. Hiccup finally believed Astrid when she told him that Heather stole Stormfly and the Book of Dragons, which he was just looking for. After working things out with the Dragon Riders, Heather promised Hiccup if she needed help she would ask. Unlike the other boys, Heather didn't flirt with Hiccup, but acted more innocent and helpless when Astrid tried to confront her when he was around. She also turned down his hugging him to pet Toothless instead. She did however note that Hiccup was cute when talking to Astrid in Race to the Edge. And she hugged him after he reassured her that whatever problems she has, he will help her and thanks him for being a good friend. Snotlout Jorgenson Heather was a little more flirtatious with Snotlout than the others, most likely because he flirted with her. She did thank him for "saving" her, but was more interested in learning about Hookfang. When Heather left Berk, Snotlout told her to write to him, but she just smiled and shook her head. In Race To The Edge, she hinted that she doesn't like heavily muscled Vikings. Fishlegs Ingerman Fishlegs was the one who showed Heather the Book of Dragons. She later asked him about Gronckles, as well as a little more about them in the book and in combat. In Race to the Edge she is hinted to have a crush on him. Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston While learning about the Hideous Zippleback, Heather worked with Tuffnut. When he suggested getting rid of his sister so they could share Barf and Belch, Heather preferred to focus on the dragon. Ruffnut wasn't shown interacting with Heather, but she did joke that Astrid was jealous that Hiccup was spending so much time with her. Stormfly and Academy Dragons Heather quickly bonded with Stormfly after she gave the Nadder some chicken. However, she had no experience riding dragons and couldn't control her. When Heather tried to ride her again, Stormfly was unsure at first until Heather mentioned finding Astrid. Toothless was the first of the dragons she met, and was initially scared of him, but soon grew to like him. Unlike others that Toothless first meets, he had no problem with her. He even let Heather pet him when she left Berk. The other dragons also took a quick liking to Heather. Barf let her sit on him and Hookfang seemed pleased when she pet him. Alvin the Treacherous and the Outcast Tribe While Heather did work for the Outcasts for a short time, it was only because Alvin threatened her parents unless she found out Berk's dragon secrets. She told Savage that they had a book on controlling dragons and begged for more time. While she managed to deliver the book, she was captured by the Dragon Riders. Heather later joined the riders in fighting the Outcasts. Trivia *Heather has many differences from the other teens. ** Unlike Ruffnut and Astrid, Heather does not have blonde hair and blue eyes. She also doesn't wear anything blue. ** Heather wears no form of metal in the first season (most wear helmets, Astrid has her shoulder guards, and Hiccup has his leg). ** She and Hiccup are the only ones who have sleeves. ** Heather wears no fur material, except her boots in School of Dragons. However, this may due to the limited animation or the series, though her clothes do not resemble anything that could be fur based. *Due to the large amount of patches on her clothes, it is possible Heather comes from a poor island. *Meatlug is the only academy dragon Heather hasn't rode, not counting Belch's head. *Heather's story about her family's boat being attacked by pirates might be how they were captured by the Outcasts. *Astrid refers to her as Little Miss Innocent. *Heather is the only original character who did not return in Defenders of Berk. *It was rumored that Heather would return in Defenders of Berk and train a Scauldron named Spout. This was later proved to be untrue. This might have been an early idea for Free Scauldy. *Heather and Eret, from How to Train Your Dragon 2, shares some similarities as both characters worked for either the Outcasts or Drago's Army respectively. But their allegiance to the antagonists was not out of loyalty and both characters would join the Dragon Riders in defeating the respective antagonists. Coincidently enough, both have black hair. They are also the only Dragon Riders not from Berk. * In School of Dragons, she narrates the Skrill's bio at the Hatchery, instead of Gobber like the other dragons. She also says she would like to test how strong its electricity is. * Heather has some similarities to Camicazi. Both have a knack for escaping, have stolen something, including Stormfly (Camicazi originally stole her from another tribe), and have met Hiccup and his friends due to Alvin. * In chronological order, Heather is the first dragon rider not originally from Berk. * In "Have Dragon Will Travel Part II" Heather reveals that she likes Fishlegs and thinks he's cute and funny. * Like Hiccup, her new look is inspired by her dragon, as she has Razorwhip scales studding her armor. * Heather's return is similar to Valka's in HTTYD2. ** Both are masked vigilantes attacking raiders. ** Their dragons are both in the Sharp Class. ** Hiccup was the first to encounter them and quite shocked to learn their true identities. Quotes Riders of Berk *"My family and I were on our way home to our island when our boat was attacked by pirates." *"They attacked our boat and took us back to our island, laying seige to it. I was able to escape, but my mother and father, they weren't so lucky." *"So this is it? Your dragon training academy." *(after blasting a boat) "What do we do now?!" *"Take as much time as you need!" *(to Astrid) "You really like to sneak up on people." *"You're way too smart for that Astrid." *"I think your dragon likes me. See you later, Stormfly." *"You don't understand! Alvin has my parents!" *"There were never any pirates. I made it up. But I had to. I needed you to trust me!" *"Sorry Bucket, but I have to get to Outcast Island. And nothing's going to stop me." *"OK, never startle a sleeping Nadder." *"It's OK. I wouldn't have believed me either." *"I can't thank you enough, especially you Astrid. You put your life on the line for us. I'll never forget that." *(Hiccup tells her if she needs help again she'll ask) "I will. I promise." Race to the Edge * "I wouldn't either." School of Dragons *"Hey, I'm Heather." *"It's nice to be back with my Berk friends." *"I think your dragon likes me." *"What should my next experiment be?"* *"I think of learning as an adventure in knowledge."* *"Whew, I nearly singed my eyebrows off in the lab. Make sure you're really safe when doing your experiments."* *"Keep your cool and you can get out of any situation, with a little help from your friends." *"Astrid was pretty convincing when she pretended to be me. I should dress up like her one day!" *"They say a Skrill lets electricity out of its body at all times. I wish I could test exactly how strong it is!" *lines shared with Katrina Gallery Riders of Berk Dragons_AndyBialk_1.jpg|Heather concept art Heather_storyboard_snip.jpg|Heather waking up Storyboard_snip_2.jpg|Hiccup stoops over Heather while unconscious tumblr_mdqtqalG9a1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mdqtqsuITk1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mdqtsb4asm1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mdqtswCOtx1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mdqtvhd3RB1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg Tumblr mdntee7zBa1qj3q7ro1 1280.jpg|Flying with Hiccup and Toothless Heather.png|Very well, thank you Astrid. normal_DD_S1_RoB_E10_0189.jpg|Realizing Astrid's suspicion Heather_and_Hiccup.png tumblr_inline_mm1arpqp0Z1qz4rgp.png tumblr_mdqu5lqTDH1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mdppx2Dg5u1qj3q7ro1_1280.jpg tumblr_mdqu70xtWW1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg|busted tumblr_mdppmnNx8P1qj3q7ro1_1280.jpg tumblr_mdqu8j6sPn1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mfjxwlgKGh1qj3q7ro1_1280.jpg Tumblr_mdqu92FCRU1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg Astrid&Heather.png tumblr_mdqubfsfVX1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mdqud4fD9E1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mdquekygRl1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mg2juoaks11qj3q7ro1_1280.jpg tumblr_mdqul5udCN1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mebpjlPSgw1qj3q7ro1_1280.jpg normal_DD_S1_RoB_E10_0495.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-12-05-16h34m01s208.png tumblr_inline_mm4i2pXI0u1qz4rgp.png LockedUp.png DD_S1_RoB_E11_0034.jpg|Heather admits the truth normal_DD_S1_RoB_E11_0158.jpg|example of Heather's strength DD_S1_RoB_E11_0162.jpg DD_S1_RoB_E11_0192.jpg DD_S1_RoB_E11_0203.jpg ToTheRescue.png Jws217.png|Astrid (left) and Heather on Stormfly 60710784.png forgiven.png DD_S1_RoB_E11_0503.jpg|Goodbye for now Race to the Edge Tumblr np9abwvAW41r120hro1 1280.jpg|final design 1549355 10153275511005020 3007099167021596553 n.png Razorwhip.jpg|Heather and her dragon Windshear Razorwhip and rider.png Screen shot 2015-06-26 at 16.34.50.png Screen shot 2015-06-26 at 16.34.38.png Screen shot 2015-06-26 at 16.34.20.png Heather_having_revealed_herself.jpg Astrid and Heather hitting thier fists together.jpg Great having Heather back.jpg Heather and Windshear.png i wouldn't either.png|"I wouldn't either." heathers hands.png gethicheath.gif|Heather and Hiccup hugging tumblr_nqke41hl5b1sadkyho1_1280.jpg HEATHER icon.png Heather 3 years.jpg Games Heather-large02.png|School of Dragons SOD-GG-thumb-Heather.png Yaknog07H zpsa284a1fd.png|Heather describing Astrid's yaknog